A Hybrid's Clocktower
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles for Temporal Trust, or the ship of Clockwork and Danny.
1. Just a Peek

He had told himself long ago, to stop looking so intently into Danny's timeline. The time ghost had fallen for the hybrid long ago and seeing him with anyone just sent a pang to his clock. This was not something that he foresaw, but then, his own timeline was not something he could always clearly see. Especially when his emotions were so involved in a halfa that was completely unpredictable to a certain degree.

Clockwork's eyes scanned the screen as ticks filled his tower, the only sound besides the words coming from Danny's mouth. The raven hair was just speaking with his friends, but the temporal ghost just couldn't hear enough of it.

Fast forwarding a few days from now, he watched in slight curiosity as Danny made his way through the ghost zone to what appeared to be his tower. Hope rose in the time ghost of the hybrid visiting him soon. It had been a long time since he last saw Danny and he was more than eager to see him again.

The white hair entered his clock tower and Clockwork watched as Danny strode up to him. Just as he was greeting the hybrid, the ghost hero smashed their lips together as his hands clenched in his cape.

Blushing, Clockwork, replayed the moment a few times, not quite believing his eyes. When it sunk in that the hybrid had feelings for him as well, he felt his clock skip a tick.

Perhaps, looking into Danny's timeline wasn't such a bad thing after all. Now he would be prepared for the attack and could thoroughly enjoy it when it happened.


	2. Next Step

Ha HA. Finally, temporal trust smut~

I have no regrets.

This ship needed some smut.

* * *

Mist escaped his lips as a chill spread down the hybrid's spine. The hybrid turned around, looking for the ghost as white rings spread around his middle. Why did his parent's keep opening the portal after he _just_ closed it?

Clockwork appeared in front of him, a smile on his lips. Surprise flitted across the hybrid's face before Danny smiled in return, his core thrumming with happiness. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you today." The smile on the temporal ghost's face shifted to a smirk as his spectral tail flicked before going straight, almost seeming to split in half.

"I saw you talking with Vlad that you didn't know how we were supposed to engage in intercourse if I didn't have a-" Danny flew up to his lover, slapping a hand over his mouth. Clockwork formed his legs as he placed his staff behind the teen to gently pull Danny forward, the smirk spreading beneath the hybrid's hand. Their hips connected as their bodies were pressed flushed together.

"Oh, hey, you have legs nowwww-_t-that's_ not a leg…" Danny flushed, feeling the temporal ghost's hard on rub against his flaccid member. Clockwork chuckled in his ear, making him blush even more.

"No, it is something quite different than that." The staff disappeared and hands were placed on his back instead. "Do you wish to?" The time ghost didn't have to specify for Danny to know what he was talking about.

Hiding his face in the ghost's chest, he nodded. "You already knew the answer to that," he mumbled, embarrassed and filled with nervousness. He had been dying to take this step in their relationship, but not knowing if Clockwork could even form his bottom half and his embarrassment kept him from pushing it farther.

Lips gently pressed onto his own, making his eyes flutter closed. The hybrid pushed his hands up into the ghost's hair, causing the hood to fall. White rings split at his waist, changing him back to Fenton as his hands began to roam Clockwork's body. Gloved hands slipped under his shirt, causing him to shiver.

The hands moved further up, making them break their kiss so he could slip his shirt off. His chest heaved, trying to get air into his lungs as adrenaline pumped through his system. The hybrid didn't realize he was being pushed backward until his knees touched the bed and he fell onto it.

Placing both of his hands on the ghost's wrists, he phased off the gloves and watches, tossing them to the floor. Reaching up, Danny unclipped the cloak while his other hand slipped off the belt. Cool hands caressed his chest as he slipped his own up the shirt. He had never seen Clockwork naked, or even shirtless. His heart raced in anticipation and excitement while his tongue flickered out to wet his lips.

Danny's fingers danced up the shirt, surprised when he met with skin instead of glass. Impatient, he phased it off and saw skin. Pressing his palm to the blue chest, he felt the clock ticking beneath skin and muscle. "You can only see my clock when I wear that shirt. It's made special so you can do so, otherwise, it's concealed within my chest. Just like you have an ice core," he touched the hybrid's chest, the cool palm resting right where his core was. "I have a core as well. But it is my clock instead." The temporal ghost smiled softly down at him, the hand moving over his chest leaving goosebumps in their wake.

The hand moved lower down his chest as lips met his once more. Their tongues met and Danny moaned into Clockwork's mouth when fingers gently gripped his half hard member. His hands went back to undressing the ghost above while the teen's length was stroked to life. Within a minute, they were both naked and lying against one another. The scent of sex and sweat began to fill the room, making his head spin.

"Daniel," the temporal ghost moaned softly before lips and teeth nipped the teen's neck, sucking gently. Danny thrust his hips up, groaning when their shafts met and rubbed against one another. Reaching down, the teen stroked them together, the pleasure pumping fast through his veins and across his skin. When the hybrid glanced down and saw their cocks moving against each other, his mouth suddenly watered in desire he wanted to have his lover in his mouth.

Without warning, Dany flipped them over. His lips trailed down over the blue skin, licking and kissing a path south. The teen reached the patch of white hair and ran his tongue from base to tip in a slow motion. Clockwork's moan sent a jolt of arousal down his spine, making his own cock twitch. A smirk pulled his lips at the noises the temporal ghost was making. He had never heard Clockwork become so wanton before.

Danny pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking gently as one of his hands reached for the lube in his drawer. Popping the cap, he poured some on his fingers before reaching around and shoving one in his ass. The teen moaned around the hard cock, the time ghost groaning at the sensation. He continued on like that, sucking off Clockwork as he fingered himself. "Daniel, patience," the ghost mumbled, winding a hand in his hair. He had little patience and not enough to stop what he was doing to respond. And yet, Clockwork wasn't slowing him down either. After being thoroughly stretched, he found his patience was long gone by that point.

He pulled up with a small pop, not bothering to wipe the precum and salvia from the corner of his mouth and chin. A blue hand reached up and gently wiped his mouth off before pulling him into a gentle and loving kiss. Breaking apart, the teen sat up and crawled over his lover. "Clockwork," Danny moaned as he straddled the hips before slowly sinking onto the hard cock. Oh god, this was bliss. He had never felt this good before, with anyone. Even with them rushing, it still felt amazing.

"Daniel," the temporal ghost moaned out while he thrust up, causing Danny to cry out. Placing his hands on the blue chest, he let himself slide all the way down, their hips connecting as the two moaned in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Clockwork, so good," he breathed out. They hadn't even started yet and he felt close to cumming. His own fingers felt nothing like the ghost's cock. After this, he would never get enough. His hormones already made him horny enough, but now he was going to be jumping his lover at any possible time.

Rotating his hips, the ghost hero moaned, loving the feeling of the hard cock in him, the feeling of being filled. With his heart racing in his chest, he situated his grip so he wouldn't slip. Lifting his hips up, Danny slammed back down, moaning loudly when his prostate was jabbed. The teen's arms were shaking and it was difficult to hold himself up from the pleasure, despite his grip. His pace was slow, enjoying every movement of the cock sliding in and out of him.

When he was flipped over and suddenly thrust hard into, Danny screamed, his fists clenching the bedsheets. "Daniel, open your eyes," the husky voice above him demanded. He hadn't even realized he closed them.

Forcing his eyes open, a jolt ran through the teen at the look of lust and love in the red orbs. Shivering, he slammed their lips together as they moved against one another. Gentle hands caressed and touched every inch of his skin. One hand rested on his cheek as they kissed, tilting his head for a better angle. Clockwork yanked his hips up, allowing the cock to plunge in deeper, making him shout.

When his own cock was gripped and pumped, he shouted into the mouth as he came between them. His cum coated their stomachs and chests as Clockwork pumped him. His body spasmed from the waves of pleasure that rolled through him. The teen's walls clenched down on the cock inside him, making him feel fuller. Clockwork moaned into Danny's mouth, cumming just a few hard thrusts later. The teen wrapped his arms tight around the temporal ghost, groaning when he felt cum fill him up. The two continued to move and rock against each other, trying to prolong their orgasms. Their lips separated, but their faces stayed close as they enjoyed the afterglow. Clockwork rested his forehead against the hybrid's, making him smile.

"That was fucking awesome," Danny panted out as they rolled to their sides a few minutes later, strong arms wrapping around him and stroking his back.

A soft kiss fell to his hair before the time ghost laughed. "Yes, I do have to agree with you. I knew you would be impatient yet it still seemed to take me by surprise."

"Just because I'm impatient doesn't mean I'm done," he warned with a teasing smile. Danny had forgotten the ghost was still in him and he gasped when Clockwork thrust into the teen. The hybrid's spent cock twitching from the small jolt of pleasure.

A smirk pulled at the temporal ghost's lips, his hips rotating and moving shallowly. Danny moaned softly, the movements teasing and not nearly enough as he felt Clockwork get hard inside him once again. His own member rose and rubbed against his lover's stomach. "No, i don't believe we are." Danny laughed as his Clockwork rolled them over, showering him in kisses as they began to move with one another once more.


End file.
